


Risk It

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [91]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: hockey!kc drabble au + rivals to friends to lovers + klaus as the captain of harvard’s hockey team and caroline as the daughter of the coach for yale hockey + “you’d never sleep with a harvard player.” (the quote is from the risk by elle kennedy as well as this premise and i desperately need a kc fic based off of it)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 35





	Risk It

“You wouldn’t sleep with a rival captain,” Klaus snorted, flipping through her stats textbook. “Not even one as dashing as I am.”

But Caroline just shrugged, unbothered by the claim. “I’m already friends with you and half the team. I don’t see why sleeping with one of you would cross whatever invisible boundary apparently exists between my father’s athletic loyalties and my actual life.”

The textbook slammed closed, alarming some of the cafe patrons around them. “Are you saying you would sleep with me?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m saying my father’s job wouldn’t factor into the decision. Read me the equation again?”

“Caroline.”

“Klaus.”

He stared at her like she was speaking in a new language, a mystery and a promise for him to claim. “ _Caroline_ ,” he repeated.

A blush rose on her cheeks, and she quickly focused back on her homework. “Equation, please. If I fail this exam, I won’t have time to take on _any_ new relationships, and I happen to like my social life.”

Clearing his throat, he flipped back to the necessary page. “Understood, love.”


End file.
